Canadian Sunset
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: The Canadian Destroyer, Petey Williams just retired from pro-wrestling and takes time to reflect on the years in wrestling . Petey Williams One Shot


_A/N : This is a fanfict in honor of my favorite X - Division start Petey Williams retiring from pro - wrestling . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Petey Williams or any other wrestler . I do own Dakota Williams. _

**Canadian Sunset **

Petey Williams was walking the banks along the frozen pond outside of his home in Windsor , Ontario , Canada . It had served him in his childhood as a place to practice his hockey skills , and it still remained the best spot for him to think on what was happening in his life .

For the last 12 years he had spent most of his life traveling the world as the Canadian Destroyer and Maple Leaf Muscle to the pro - wrestling world . He helped build the TNA X-Division and had the time of his life wrestling as an entity known as Team Canada , but now it was time to end that chapter of his life and start a new one away from wrestling .

" Well , this place never changes , but it definitely grew me into the person I would become in the future . " Petey thought to himself as he sat down on a bench next to the pond . He began taking his normal shoes off and putting on the ice skates he had brought with him .

Once the ice skates are on , he picked up his hockey stick and stood up on the ice . He began skating around first and then went to the pucks on the ice and began shooting them into the goal .

" I have made a lot of friends and memories in wrestling . I have also enjoyed my time with the fans . " Petey said .

He stood up for a moment thinking , Petey thought of Robert Roode and Eric Young his two Team Canada partners who had been for so long apart of his life . They were his brothers bonded in the early years of helping to build TNA Impact , but also by representing his home country of Canada . They carried their flag into battle honorably and showing that they were proud to be from Canada . Roode and Young were also very reliable , Petey could call either one of them up for advice or help and the two wouldn ' t hesitate to help their friend . Those were good guys to Petey and the first he thought of when remembering his brotherhood and his friends .

" Roode and Eric thought it was a good idea . " Petey said shooting two more pucks at the net .

He then thought of his Team Canada coach , Scott D ' Amore . Scott had always been like a father to Petey and guided him when he was being trained in Scott ' s Can - Am Wrestling School . Even to this day , Coach D ' Amore advises Petey when he needed advice and that won ' t ever change .

Can - Am had introduced him to other friends Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley . Chris Sabin had trained with Petey during his time at Can Am and they grew close to each other . It was an honor for Petey to wrestle Sabin during his last match as a wrestler in this sport he loved so much . He met Shelley through Sabin while coming up in the Indies and also during their time in TNA . Shelley was a goofball , always making jokes and filming odd things on his Shelley Cam , but he was a good friend both were good friends .

" Can Am , I wonder if I could be like D ' Amore in the future and train the next athletes of Pro - Wrestling ? Could be nice seeing young stars coming up and making a name for himself like he did . " Petey looked at the net in front of him and made more shots at the net .

The small Canadian thought of the friends he had made in the X - Division , guys that helped make the X-Division the cornerstone of Impact Wrestling like AJ Styles , Christopher Daniels , Frankie Kazarian , Samoa Joe , Low Ki , and Sonjay Dutt . They were his Band of Brothers , that was a lively bunch always cutting and making jokes , well except for the most serious man in the ring , Low Ki . But , still Sonjay and Petey could make most people laugh just by words . Joe was funny without even trying to be funny , although he only let his closest friends see his hilarious side . Daniels and Kazarian were the pranksters of the locker room and AJ could join in the moment when it was need . Battling these guys were fond memories as well , the matches he had against AJ when TNA wanted to figure out whose move was more devasting , AJ ' s Styles Clash or Petey ' s Canadian Destroyer , were some of his favorite matches .

During his time with Team Canada , he battles two teams that would become friends to the Maple Leaf Muscle . One was America ' s Most Wanted which consisted of Cowboy , James Storm and Wildcat , Chris Harris , the guys who made the tag division in TNA . The battles between Team Canada and AMW were ultimately about pride for their country with AMW representing the USA and obviously Team Canada representing Canada . Team Canada had also been apart of the Jarrett Army along with AMW which was another fun time in Petey ' s career . Outside of the ring , James Storm could pull practical jokes just as well as Petey could and would laugh along with any joke . Storm would also show up at a moments notice if he was needed to help out a friend . He was loyal and dependable , probably the reason he has lasted the longest in TNA , because they knew how loyal the Cowboy was to TNA . Wildcat , was a down to Earth type of guy , even though he liked to have fun , Harris was the type of guy that you could sit and have a decent conversation with about anything to be honest .

" AMW , we had some fun moments . Of course if I call both of them up and said I was throwing a party , they would both be here . Storm probably advise that he would bring the beer and Chris would bring Jack , because a party isn ' t a party unless you have beer and Jack Daniels " Petey thought of his Southern friend .

The second team Team Canada battled against were the Naturals , Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens . Both were hilarious guys , both loved to have fun , and both were great competitors , the matches were unbelievable , the time backstage were enjoyable and the memories would last a lifetime . The only thing was having to tell Douglas and Stevens off backstage, because normally their pranks and jokes were on Eric Young who at the time was scared of his own shadow . Andy ' s obsession with vampires lead to him chasing EY and Stevens back stage with Chase telling Eric that Andy was a vampire trying to drink his blood and turn both of them into his undead vampire slaves .

" Wow , I met a lot of cool and strange characters as a wrestler . " Petey laughed to himself .

" Daddy , " Dakota Williams called to his dad . He was coming to Petey will Robert Roode behind him .

" Hey , buddy , look who showed up . " Petey looked at the Canadian Enforcer .

" Yes sir , I found Uncle Bobby . " Dakota said he was actually trying to pull Roode by his hand to the ice covered pond .

" Yeah , slow down , partner . " Roode laughed at the little ones energy . He was just like Petey in everyway .

" So , what are you doing here Bobby ? " Petey asked skating to the edge of the pond where Bobby and Dakota were standing .

" I can ' t tell you . " Bobby said .

" We have a surprise for you , daddy , come and see . " Dakota smiled at his dad .

" Really , what did you two do ? " Petey asked suspicious this time .

" Come find out . " Bobby answered .

" Sure , " Petey said , he changed out of his ice skates and put on normal shoes . Then followed Bobby and Dakota back to the house .

When Petey walked into his house with his son and Roode behind him , he saw the lights off .

" Why are the lights off ? " Petey asked flipping the switch on .

" SURPRISE ! " All of his friends jumped out of their hiding spots .

" When did you guys get here ? " Petey asked , he was looking around at the group , Eric Young , Scott D ' Amore , AMW , the Naturals , Bad Influence , MCMG , Sonjay Dutt , Samoa Joe , AJ Styles and Low Ki was there .

" While you were out skating . " Roode said .

" Yeah , we decided to give you a retirement party . " Eric said .

" You guys , " Petey pulled Roode and Eric in for a group hug .

" Now you can come visit me or I can come visit you and watch these guys continue to wrestle . " Andy Douglas said , he was also retired from the ring .

" You lost your immortality like Andy did , but don ' t worry , we ' ll take good care of it for you . " Chase Stevens joked .

" Right , " Petey and Andy both shook their heads at Chase .

Soon , everyone was having a good time at the party . AMW , had of course brought drinks , beer and Jack Daniels , because James knew they were going to need them .

" Storm , Harris , you guys could resist bringing beer and Jack , could you ? " Petey asked them .

" Of course , because a party isn ' t a party . . . " Storm started to said .

" . . . Without beer and Jack . " The rest of the group said .

" Exactly , thanks guys . " Storm cheered .

" So , what are your plans now that you have retired ? " Harris asked .

Everyone looked at Petey for the answers . Petey was deep in thought for a moment and then he looked at Dakota .

" I don ' t know about long term , but for now I am going to spend time with my son and enjoy the Canadian Sunset . " Petey said putting an arm around Dakota .


End file.
